Susurros en la oscuridad
by ANGIE2000
Summary: En esta Sociedad, los hijos de Traidores son condenados a servir como esclavos hasta el día de su muerte. Itachi ha escapado de su destino, ¿qué pasara cuando descubra que Sasuke no ha corrido con tanta suerte? ¿Podrá salvarlo del mundo de humillación y vejaciones en que se ha visto obligado a vivir? Uchihacest. AU. Esclavitud. Distopía.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Saben que es una pésima idea leer novelas de temática distopica y esclavitud sexual al mismo tiempo?**

**Antes que nada, aquí encontrarán referencias al abuso sexual, físico y psicológico, una Sociedad enferma y retorcida y amor entre hermanos. Si en algún momento se siente ofendidos con la manera en que lo retrato, la temática o cualquier otro detalle, háganmelo saber y buscaré remediarlo. No soy tan arrogante para escribir "Si no te gusta, no lo leas". Así que sino te gusta, házmelo saber y yo tomaré las medidas necesarias, no me ofenderé. Todo con respeto. Gracias. **

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Aquel era un mundo distinto y había algo retorcido en la forma que sus líderes lo llevaban.

Ideales de igualdad y discriminación nunca antes habían existido con tanto equilibrio como ahora y aunque todos lo veían como algo incorrecto, de la misma manera asumían que no podía ser otra manera. Se necesitaba una balanza equitativa entre el bien y el mal, los primeros y los segundos, los esclavos y los amos.

Y así era como el mundo se dirigía ahora.

Niños eran elegidos desde antes de su nacimientos para servir como esclavos, había incluso casos en los que sus características físicas eran seleccionadas específicamente con este fin desde la fecundación.

Cuerpos anchos y músculos fuertes para los destinados al trabajo de campo.

Estatura pequeña, pero robusta para los que servirían en casa de los ricos y poderosos.

Delicados y de facciones hermosas para los desafortunados que servirían como esclavos sexuales en los muchos prostíbulos regados por la ciudad.

Pero nada se comparaba con el destino de los hijos, esposas y familiares de "Los Traidores".

Porque estos habían nacido libre, y sin ser culpables más que de compartir un lazo de sangre eran entregados a una vida de vejaciones y humillaciones, un verdadero infierno.

Los padres de Itachi habían sido "Traidores", lideres de un movimiento que planeaba sublevarse contra el gobierno.

Aún recordaba la noche en que Los Agentes irrumpieron en casa y sin mediar palabra se los llevaron, sin preguntas o explicaciones, simple y sencillamente le apuntaron con las armas y a base de amenazas y gritos los arrancaron de la cama y metieron en camionetas separadas. No alcanzó a ver el rostro de sus padres y apenas escuchó los gritos de su hermano. Era tan pequeño y se encontraba tan indefenso, gimoteaba y suplicaba por mamá y papá. Sólo tenía ocho años y él trece. Habría dado su vida misma por tomar su cabecita, acariciarle el cabello y consolarlo susurrándole dulces palabras al oído.

Todo sucedió con una meticulosidad y perfección que rayaba en lo absurdo. En menos de tres minutos su vida rodeada de afecto, comodidades y lujos concluyó.

Nunca volvió a ver a su Padre o Madre, poco después supo que les habían condenado a muerte.

De Sasuke sólo sabía que había pasado a formar parte del Sistema de Esclavos.

¿Qué tipo?

No tenía la menor idea.

Él habría corrido con la misma suerte si a tan corta edad no se hubiera demostrado como un genio y líder nato, su coeficiente intelectual era más que sobresaliente, lo suficiente para mantenerlo con vida y excluirlo del letal destino que le aguardaba.

Fue asignado a una familia que le cuido hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, eran buenos en su trabajo, fríos y meticulosos. Jamás lo hicieron sentir mal o recriminaron su pasado, tampoco le mostraron algún tipo de afecto. No sintió nada cuando se marcho, tomó sus maletas y les dijo "Adiós".

Obtuvo un buen trabajo asignado previamente por el gobierno y paso a vivir solo en una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad.

Lanzó un suspiro ahogado, no importaba con cuanta fuerza lo intentará ni lo mucho que se esforzará; no pasaba un solo día en que no pensará en el paradero de Sasuke.

¿Seguiría con vida?

¿En qué condiciones se encontraría?

¿Aún lo recordaría?

E interiormente deseaba su muerte, tan sólo imaginar a su hermanito en las condiciones en que mantenían a los esclavos le erizaba la piel; pero le era imposible hacer nada más que sentarse y observar la vasta ciudad, iluminada y esplendorosa.

2

No pensaba, no sentía, no existía. De esta forma era más sencillo o al menos se le hacía tolerable.

Había un tiempo en que habría gritado hasta quedarse sin voz, habría forcejeado hasta perder el aliento o negado a hacer esos actos humillantes y degradantes sin importar que el castigo que le impusieran fuera aun peor.

Sin embargo, de eso hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

En aquel entonces era un niño que no era del todo consciente de su situación, ni lo que realmente implicaba.

¿Él, Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Un esclavo? ¿Sus padres, unos Traidores?

Pero con el tiempo termino por aceptarlo. Siempre sentía algún tipo de dolor, sin importar lo que hiciera o cuan bien se comportará e intentará complacerlos, nunca estaban del todo satisfechos. Así que durante los últimos años su existencia había rondado entre la resignación, las suplicas y los golpes.

Sólo se concentraba en el momento.

El aquí y el ahora. No pensaba en su pasado, en lo que hubo sido o querido; y tampoco lo hacía en el futuro, lo que pudo ser, aquello que anhelo.

Sólo el ahora.

Y ahora sentía como las embestidas del hombre lo destrozaban por dentro, cada vez más rápido y fuerte y aquel hombre jadeaba mientras susurraba palabras humillantes a su oído, le sostenía del cabello con fuerza y obligaba a mover su cabeza hacia atrás, su enorme y fofo cuerpo le aplastaba los pulmones de tal manera que apenas podía respirar y el olor a sudor, cerveza y cigarrillos le revolvía el estomago. Sólo quería que terminará de una maldita vez y se mordía los labios con la intención de no gemir en voz alta; había clientes a los que les gustaba escucharlo sollozar y gimotear en voz alta…pero esté no era uno de ellos. No, él prefería verlo luchar contra si mismo para ahogar los alaridos de dolor que se complacía en causarle y cada vez se mostraba más bestial, lo intentaba con mayor fuerza. No sólo lo castigaba físicamente, también le obligaba a humillarse a si mismo, instándolo a que se dijera frases humillantes.

—¿Te gusta esto?—le preguntaba con fiereza hundiéndose aun más dentro de él, arañando su espalda e intentándolo romper con mayor ahincó.

—Si, Señor…—respondía jadeando para respirar siquiera un poco—. Me encanta como me jode.

—¿Te gusta ser mi putita?

—Me encanta, siga de esta manera, por favor. Se lo suplico. Soy un esclavo que sólo existe para satisfacerle.

En otros tiempos habría roto en sollozos desesperados, suplicado por un poco de piedad, rogado por misericordia, pero tras seis años de esclavitud no se atrevía a hacer otra cosa más allá de lo que estrictamente le ordenaban.

No hablaba a menos que se lo dijeran.

No lloraba a menos que lo autorizarán.

Ni siquiera comía sin que antes se lo permitieran.

Y en ese momento, ese maldito bastardo quería escucharlo decir cuanto disfrutaba siendo violado, si por él fuera habría respondido algo como "¿Te gustaría que te lo hicieran a ti? ¿Te mostrarías tan valiente si fuera tú carne la que estuvieran rompiendo?" Pero no lo haría, sino al contrario, se mostraría complaciente.

Porque aunque a esa realidad no se le podía considerar vida, quería seguir existiendo. No quería morir.

Sería mucho más sencillo si dejará que finalmente lo matarán y le permitieran dormir durante horas y horas, sin preocuparse porque de un momento a otro alguien irrumpiera en su habitación y amenazará con golpearlo o violarlo o le escupiera en el rostro u obligará a suplicar por sobras.

No obstante, no quería morir…y siguió concentrado en el ahora. La habitación calurosa, el bamboleo constante, las palabras humillantes y el dolor, el profundo y lacerante dolor que jamás disminuía, sólo aumentaba más y más y más…

**3**

Deidara tocó el timbre de Itachi, sinceramente no esperaba que lo abriera y si lo hacía, había muchas posibilidades de que lo corriera con una de sus miradas marca Itachi que parecían decir algo como "Aléjate si sabes lo que te conviene"

Pero Itachi era uno de sus mejores amigos y amantes. De acuerdo, lo suyo no duro más que un inverno donde el sentimentalismo se les regaba por los poros y correspondieron a una necesidad sobretodo sexual; no obstante habían sido buenos tiempos, agradables y sentía que de alguna u otra forma, aunque ello había quedado atrás, seguían apreciándose…al menos como amigos.

Actualmente tenía una pareja, un muchacho con piel de porcelana de aspecto infantil y personalidad caprichosa llamado Sasori, que contrario a su dulce aspecto, tenía un carácter peculiar. Lo amaba, si y quería pasar todo el tiempo del universo, por los siglos de los siglos junto a él…pero en ese momento, quién le preocupaba realmente era Itachi, hacía meses que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al trabajo.

Incluso laboraba horas extras sin que hubiera necesidad, había días en que sólo iba a su casa para bañarse, comer un bocadillo y regresar.

Por supuesto que jamás se quejaba ni daba muestra de abatimiento, pero las ojeras y bolsas debajo de sus ojos y su rostro demacrado eran toda la prueba que necesitaba.

Itachi había emprendo un camino de autodestrucción del que no tenía intenciones de retornar.

No importaba cuantos mujeres y hombres se postrarán a sus pies y le rogarán por un poco de atención, él no se dignaba siquiera a dedicarles una mirada.

Para cualquiera sólo habría parecido un muchacho arrogante y vanidoso incapaz de superar el hecho de ser hijo de unos Traidores, pero él lo conocía y sabía que lo que tenía a Itachi de esa manera, era el desconocer el destino de su hermano menor, Sasuke.

Durante las noches en que durmieron juntos lo había escuchado llamar entre sueños a su hermanito, aquel del que desconocía su destino, pero imaginaba lo peor. Las pocas veces en que dormía profundamente, se levantaba bañado en sudor y entre jadeos entrecortados. Finalmente había optado por no dormir más de cuatro o cinco horas diarias, incluso menos, lo suficiente para no morir.

Había pedido un permiso especial para el Gobierno con el fin de que le permitieran investigar el paradero de su hermano, arriesgaba tanto, este simple acto podría ser considerado como un indicio de rebeldía o traición ya que provenía de una familia con antecedentes. Como se esperaba, se lo denegaron acompañado de una severa reprimenda, pero era un modelo de excelente conducta así que prefirieron no tomar medidas de mayor severidad.

Hacía menos de seis meses de ellos y desde entonces Itachi había ido en picada.

Dormía menos, pasaba días sin comer y trabajaba el doble de tiempo.

La mayoría de sus conocidos y amigos le habían abandonado, él era uno de los pocos que seguía en pie, por los viejos tiempos, porque lo quería.

Finalmente tras tocar el timbre al menos una docena de veces más Itachi acudió a abrir la puerta, para cerrársela en el mismo instante en que lo vio. Lanzó un grito de frustración y metiendo la llave que Itachi le dio durante el breve tiempo que fueron amantes entró al departamento sobriamente amueblado, nunca se sorprendía de descubrir cuan claros eran los colores.

Cuando veías a Itachi y su imperturbable rostro que apenas mostraba emociones, esperabas encontrar una decoración fría y sobria, incluso oscura, pero los colores beige y blancos, incluso un verde suave aderezaban la habitación. Itachi le comentó alguna ocasión que cuando lo rentó ya venía de esta manera y habría considerado una perdida de tiempo cambiarlo, pero él sabía que el mismo Itachi había mentido alguna cincelada por aquí y por allá. Era una habitación acogedora, cálida y reconfortante. Hogareña.

Itachi no cuadraba allí ni aunque lo engraparán.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó sentado en el sillón, su expresión…si es que a ese gesto adusto se le podía llamar así, le indicó que lo esperaba.

—Vamos a divertirnos—exclamó en voz alta abriendo el refrigerador y sacando un par de cervezas, una de las cuales arrojó al Uchiha—.Tengo dos boletos para el mejor club de la ciudad.

—No me interesa.

—Vamos, Itachi—le dijo yendo a sentarse a su lado—. Es un sábado por la noche en una de las ciudades más ricas y desaforadas del mundo y tú planeas quedarte en casa haciendo…—echó un vistazo a su alrededor—bueno…pues nada.

—Tengo trabajo—contestó el otro sin intención de cambiar de opinión o expresión.

—Es una orden de los de arriba—le contradijo, francamente no esperaba llegar a eso, pero no existía otra forma de sacar a Itachi de su madriguera—. Me dieron estos boletos—agregó enseñándoselos—para que te llevará a este lugar, te acostarás con alguien y volvieras a lunes con, no sé…quizás una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Itachi le observó fijamente, cerró los ojos una fracción de segundos y asintió en silencio.

Tomó las llaves de su departamento y coche y se dirigieron al burdel más importante de la ciudad, del que se rumoreaba tenía una nueva y hermosa adquisición, un muchacho que había sido intercambiado por su antiguo Amo y entrenado en las más nobles artes de la seducción, amor y perversión.

Los burdeles se dividían en tres categorías: Bronce, Plata, Oro y Diamantes.

El estatus del mismo variaba en relación a la mercancía que ofrecían, así como el precio.

La gente común no podía permitirse pagar con su módico sueldo nada más allá que los de Bronce y Plata, particularmente en este tipo de establecimientos los esclavos estaban demasiado débiles y desesperados por llamar la atención, eran demasiado viejos o muy jóvenes y no estaban debidamente entrenados para satisfacer las necesidades de su Señores.

Comparados con los de nivel Oro la diferencia era abismal.

Comenzando por el aspecto físico de los esclavos, en estos sólo se albergaba la crema y nata de estos pobres desgraciados. Rostros hermosos, cuerpos perfectos, voces dulces, obediencia absoluta. Antes de ser admitido dentro de unos estos establecimientos el esclavo tenía que pasar por un férreo entrenamiento y aprobar un examen riguroso. Quienes no lo conseguían eran asesinados. Sin puntos medios ni lugar para las opciones. Se les consideraba desechos.

Aunque claro, los más dóciles, complacientes y hermosos estaban reservados para los establecimientos tipo Diamante. A ese tipo de burdeles acudían no sólo celebridades e importantes y millonarios empresarios, sino también funcionarios del Gobierno, jueces, políticos, alcaldes. Las sumas que se pagaban eran desorbitantes y eran administrados por una facción del Gobierno, el dinero iba a parar casi siempre a la beneficencia pública u obras de caridad.

El Gobierno impulsaba a los ciudadanos a vivir su vida sexual con absoluta y total libertad.

Corrían rumores de cómo en otro tiempo la gente se había reprimido a si mismo, criticado por sus vecinos y las buenas costumbres.

Pero ya no. El oscurantismo había pasado, no era más que un amargo recuerdo del pasado.

Si querías desquitar tu rabia por un mal día de trabajo, no tenías que volver a casa y pelear con tu esposa, gritarles a tus hijos y malgastar tus energías; bastaba con que fueras a un burdel, escogieras al esclavo de tu preferencia y descargarás sobre él toda tu furia. Las casas de citas de nivel Bronce manejaban tarifas especialmente accesibles para este tipo de preferencias en particular. Después de todo, los esclavos eran considerados inferiores a los seres humanos, no tenían alma, eran meras copias creadas con un propósito: servir.

A nadie le importaba si morían y las bajas se consideraban normales.

La fidelidad entre las parejas no era más que un concepto abstracto, donde el cuerpo pasaba a ser un simple artilugio, independiente a los sentimientos. No importaba con quién, cuando o donde te acostarás si dentro de ti, en tus pensamientos y sentimientos, continuabas siendo fiel a tu pareja. Por supuesto que esta regla sólo se aplicaba a los esclavos; entre congéneres mantener relaciones sexuales entre ellos, mientras tenían alguna relación formal, era considerado un agravante duramente criticado por la Sociedad.

Los padres de Itachi, al igual que todo el mundo, habían aprobado y participado en este tipo de prácticas.

Él por su parte, durante su infancia y parte de adolescencia lo había considerado perfectamente normal; las cosas eran cual y como debían.

Pero después de que todo eso pasará, no podía evitar estremecerse cuando veía a un esclavo ser maltratado en manos de su Amo, imaginaba a Sasuke, su pequeño cuerpecito, sus grandes ojos negros anegados en lagrimas, sus manos temblorosas…sólo de pensar que su hermano menor tuviera que pasar por un destino tan horroroso bastaba para hacerle detener el paso y arruinar el resto de su día.

Nunca había necesitado acudir a una Casa de citas o algún burdel, era un hombre atractivo, lo sabía. De complexión fuerte, pero sin ser robusta, rostro atractivo y voz varonil. No requería pagar para obtener algún tipo de servicio sexual, la mayoría de los chicos y chicas que conocía se habrían acostado con él y esmerado en satisfacerlo de la forma que se los pidiera. Ni siquiera necesitaba de muchas palabras, bastaba con su mirada altanera y una expresión de condescendencia, incluso de mando.

Mientras conducía por las transitadas calles pensaba metódicamente en el plan que ejecutaría, sólo entraría, escogería a uno de los muchachos, se acostaría con él y agradecería el generoso obsequio a sus superiores. Sencillo, fácil y rápido.

De antemano sabría que no lo disfrutaría realmente, porque mientras aquel pobre esclavo se estuviera esforzando para proporcionarle algún tipo de placer, él sólo vería el rostro de Sasuke en una situación similar; quizás ya estuviera muerto y se estuviera preocupando por nada en realidad.

Aumento la velocidad y siguiendo las instrucciones de Deidara localizo el lugar.

El prostíbulo tenía el aspecto de una Mansión, contrario a lo que se esperaba, no era un lugar pequeño, elegante y oculto de la vista de los demás. Sino que se erigía con graciosa majestuosidad en uno de los barrios de mayor prestigio de la ciudad, con candelabros de diseños renacentistas y fuentes con graciosas esculturas en el jardín. Podía pasar fácilmente por una residencia donde se estuviera celebrando una gran fiesta, sino fuera porque los coches costosos, trajes elegantes, vestidos bonitos y música a tono eran una constante en la escena, la cual se repetía cada noche, de manera casi idéntica, presentando ligeras variaciones en sus invitados y acciones.

No era la primera vez que Itachi acudía a ese tipo de lugares. Su Padre adoptivo lo había llevado en más de alguna ocasión como parte del ritual simbólico que consistía sobretodo en una costumbre. Cuando los jóvenes empezaban a despertar sexualmente los padres y en ocasionales excepciones, las madres dirigían a sus hijos hacia uno de estos lugares con el objetivo de enseñarles a desarrollar plena y satisfactoriamente su identidad sexual, sin riesgo de infecciones de transmisión sexual o embarazados no deseados en el caso de las chicas. La primera vez que lo llevarán tenía poco más de quince años. No le gusto del todo, la habitación estaba muy caliente, la chica era bonita, pero fría a su manera y no sintió mayor placer que el que se proporcionaba a si mismo en la intimidad de su habitación.

Volvió a ir a instancias de sus padres un par de veces más, pero cuando finalmente se independizo decidió que no tenía necesidad de pagar por un servicio que no requería, ni disfrutaba.

Mantuvo una corta relación con su amigo Deidara y de ahí en adelante, se limitó a mantener encuentros casuales con hombres y mujeres libres. Se asió a esa rutina hasta hace seis meses, cuando denegaron su petición para localizar a Sasuke.

Se encontraba tan deprimido que no tenía ánimos para otra cosa que no fuera la rigurosidad de su trabajo, al que se entregaba con un fervor casi religioso.

Dentro de la Mansión, el ambiente se tornaba cosmopolitan, sillones elegantes, paredes forradas de satén, empleados y esclavos dispuestos a cumplir hasta el menor de los caprichos de los clientes en cualquier instante.

El cigarro producía una suave neblina y el ronroneo del alcohol siendo servido tras la barra para dar paso a todo tipo de bebidas se escuchaba levemente. La habitación estaba suavemente iluminada, produciendo un efecto de ensueño, agradable. Esa casa en particular le hacía honor a su nombre: El País de las Maravillas, no importaba cuan obscena, repulsiva e incluso imposible fuera tu fantasía, ahí se enorgullecían de hacerlo realidad. Ni siquiera los límites para el cuerpo existían.

Si tenías dinero podías pagar para recibir desde una mamada de primera, hasta amputarle algún brazo, pierna o miembro a un esclavo; incluso si pagabas la suficiente, podías ir más allá y escuchar el suave crujido de un cuello al romperse o escuchar los gritos de dolor de algún desgraciado al quemarse vivo. El único pasaporte que necesitabas para entrar a ese fantástico mundo, era una jugosa billetera.

Itachi tenía intención de acabar con eso rápido, se dirigió hasta la mujer que fungía como recepcionista y le dio su nombre completo, suponía que le habían hecho alguna reservación.

La chica de aspecto bonito y rostro dulce le aviso que podría pasar dentro de una hora, el último cliente acababa de entrar y esa era una noche especialmente tranquila.

Los invito a ambos a tomar algunos bocadillos o alguna bebida por cortesía de la casa.

Deidara mientras tanto examinaba los distintos tipos de paquetes que ofrecían. Su trabajo consistía en llevarlo y tras esto, podía elegir el servicio que deseara. Aunque en ese momento no se le antojaba el sexo frío e impersonal de tales establecimientos, deseaba algo mucho más "personal". Pensó en Sasori y telefoneó a su casa.

—¿Te importa si te dejo solo?—preguntó a Itachi quién parecía muy concentrado viendo a la nada mientras bebía de un whisky escocés.

—Lárgate—le espetó el otro de una manera que incluso le pareció amigable por un segundo. Como fuera, no necesitaba más. Itachi podía cuidarse solo, salió del lugar y tomó un taxi.

El Uchiha le observó salir, feliz de quedarse a solas. Habría preferido quedarse en casa.

**4**

Sasuke permaneció boca abajo, respirando entrecortadamente y en espera de que la habitación dejará de girar a su alrededor.

Deseó que fueran las seis de la mañana y vinieran a buscarlo para encerrarlo dentro de su jaula. Era fría, dura y solitaria, pero al menos ahí estaba a salvo, seguro de que no le molestarían.

El cliente que acababa de salir era el tercero de noche, aun tendría que atender cinco o seis más. Tan sólo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago. Lo único que agradecía es que todos fueran "comunes", dentro de lo que cabía; jalaban, mordisqueaban y golpeaban todo el tiempo; pero al menos no le quemaban ni fracturaban un hueso. Suponía que él estaba hasta arriba en el ranking de esclavos, por lo que para disfrutar de este tipo de servicios tenían que desembolsar cantidades exorbitantes. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguno llegará al precio y pagará para torturarlo y matarlo.

Aunque su Amo era muy estricto en cuanto al cumplimiento de estas normas. Ese no era el primer burdel en que estaba, hacía menos de dos semanas que acababa de llegar, pero al igual que en otros, no tenía ni una noche de descanso.

La puerta se abrió y dio un respingo, dos muchachos entraron a la habitación, tenían menos de cinco minutos antes de que el próximo cliente llegara, para adecentar la habitación y su cuerpo. Uno de los chicos lo jaló del brazo con excesiva fuerza para levantarlo, ahogo un quejido, le dolían las piernas y la cabeza le daba vueltas, incluso se sentía afiebrado. Pero eso no importaba, durante el día ya tendría tiempo para descansar. El chico frotó su cuerpo con una esponja, incluso limpio dentro de su ano, penetrando y escarbando con brusquedad para sacar los residuos de su antiguo cliente. Era terriblemente vergonzoso y humillante, a veces creía que era aun peor que estar con algún cliente, porque para estos dos muchachos el era inferior a "nada". Un juguete al que no se le permitía hablar o quejarse, porque ni siquiera sentía. Si lo consideraban hermoso o se sentían atraídos hacía él, no lo sabía. Se limitaban a hacer su trabajo, jalando, estirando, alzando.

Era en estos momentos en que se sentía más miserable que nunca, sin embargo no se atrevía a llorar.

Ellos eran buenos empleados, a diferencia de otros que había tenido en el pasado, no lo golpeaban innecesariamente a menos que les diera alguna razón como gimotear lastimosamente e incluso había ocasiones en que pasaban por alto estas pequeñas faltas.

Le quitaron el kimono rojo que envolvía su cuerpo y lo envolvieron en otro de color azul, los moretones, cardenales y raspones quedaban ocultos bajo la tela. Le peinaron el cabello oscuro con delicadeza y maquillaron el rostro, sus facciones delicadas y andróginas se tornaban casi femeninas bajo el polvo y labial natural que le aplicaban. Lo perfumaron y revisaron que cada pequeño detalle estuviera en su lugar.

Una vez más volvía a ser hermoso. Lo odiaba.

Detestaba su pequeña estatura, su delgado cuerpo, su bello rostro. Odiaba con cada fibra de ser aquel maldito cuerpo que la naturaleza le había otorgado, habría preferido ser grande y fuerte, de esta forma habría sido asignado para trabajar en el campo o feo y repulsivo, quizás le habrían asignado para servir en alguna casa. En lugar de…

Los dos muchachos asintieron satisfechos con el resultado y salieron de la habitación, él permaneció de pie, frente a la puerta, preguntándose quién seguiría ahora, un viejo repulsivo y gordo, un empresario arrogante que le gustaba mostrar su "hombría", un depravado que hubiera pagado lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar.

La puerta se abrió y entonces lo vio…

No era posible, no era cierto, no podía ser verdad…

—Itachi—alcanzó a susurrar antes de que finalmente todo se desvaneciera a su alrededor.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¿Les gusto?; antes que nada Naruto no es mi famdon, conozco a sus personajes superficialmente…así que si hay por ahí algún alma caricativa que quiera ayudarme con el OoC, no tendré forma de agradecerle.

No sé que decir, pese a lo enfermo del mismo…Me gusta el Uchihacest…los hermanos Uchiha son sexis y hay muy poquitos de ellos en español, ¿?

Como fuera, cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, crítica…será bien recibida. Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas****gracias**** a las personas que ****comentaron**** en el ****capi**** anterior, ****siempre**** es un placer leer sus ****comentarios****:********Karu-suna****, Victoria,****Chris Melian Black**, **Dark-oji** y **cinlayj2**.

**Y buene, este capi tiene una pizca de lemon al final o lime, me pierdo entre las definiciones algo ambiguas. No es largo y tal vez tampoco bueno (¿?), pero la advertencia ahí esta...me libero de culpa.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Itachi era perfecto. Sasuke siempre lo supo, incluso cuando era un niño sentado en un rincón de la habitación y fingía que jugaba con sus muñecos para que sus padres no sospecharan que los espiaba, tenía ojos y oídos y también entendía más de lo que creían.

Y por eso comprendía que su hermano mayor era perfecto, siempre lo hubía sido y siempre lo sería. Era guapo, inteligente y bueno en los deportes, podía ser nadador profesional, jefe de bombero o maestro de literatura, convertirse en cualquier cosa.

Y al principio, cuando era muy pequeño, aunque no tanto como para no recordarlo, intento odiarlo, lo intento en serio, con todas sus fuerzas y durante muchos días; pero aunque lo quiso más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, claro está a excepción de la aprobación de sus progenitores, le resulto imposible. Después de todo, Itachi era el único que realmente se preocupaba por él.

A la hora de la merienda le daba un vaso de leche y dos galletas de chocolate, lo llevaba de la mano a la escuela y lo recogía por las tardes y una vez que terminaban los deberes iban juntos al parque y mientras Sasuke construía castillos de arena y jugaba a los astronautas y vaqueros, Itachi se mantenía a una distancia tolerable, la suficiente para permitirle jugar con libertad y actuar de inmediato si alguno de los niños intentaba molestarlo.

Y con el tiempo, Sasuke decidió que no odiaría "Nunca jamás" a Itachi, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de que su inútil hermano menor fuera un chico tan feo e imperfecto. Además, aunque no tenía ninguna razón en absoluto, Itachi lo quería y era imposible odiar a alguien que le amaba.

—¿Por qué mamá y papá te quieren más que a mí?—le preguntó un día mientras sollozaba en su habitación después de que su Padre lo reprendiera por sus malas notas, un "Bueno" no era suficiente, de un Uchiha no podía aceptarse otra cosa que no fuera "Excelente".

—No digas eso, hermanito…—le respondió Itachi tras un corto silencio, le mentía, Itachi le mentía o planeaba hacerlo, su rostro no lo demostraba de ninguna forma, pero sus respuestas tenían un pequeñísimo, casi insignificante retraso siempre que le engañaba, aunque fuera una mentirita blanca y buena que sólo buscaba animarlo. Le acarició el cabello y le sonrió con esa extraña expresión de media luna, casi de satisfacción. El padre de Itachi decía lo orgulloso que estaba que su hijo mayor se encontrará por encima de las expresiones banales de afecto, por lo que la sonrisa de Itachi nunca llegaba hasta las orejas y jamás reía a carcajadas, ni hablar de llorar o enojarse—. Padre y Madre te quieren tanto como tú a ellos, sólo quieren lo mejor para ti.

—¡No me quieren porque soy un niño defectuoso… imperfecto!—y comenzó a llorar, se arrojó hacia el pecho de Itachi; su hermano le sostuvo hasta que dejo de sollozar y después le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarlo.

Una vez se calmó, Itachi le tomó de la barbilla, lo observó fijamente y con una inmensa ternura y afecto le dijo:

—Sasuke, escúchame bien.

El menor asintió dócilmente.

—Para mí, tú eres y serás siempre perfecto.

—¿De verdad…?

—Lu juro.

—¿Por siempre jamás?

—Por siempre jamás y por toda la eternidad.

Y lo expresó con tal seriedad y solemnidad que Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que creerle.

—¡Te amo, Itachi!—gritó emocionado besando su mejilla.

Y supo que nunca más lo odiaría…

Pero el tiempo no fue amable con los hermanos Uchiha, sino al contrario, se portó especialmente cruel y perverso y de pronto Sasuke descubrió que tuvo muchísimo tiempo para cambiar de parecer.

Odiaba a Itachi Uchiha e incluso mientras su mente afiebrada se debatía entre viejos recuerdos y promesas rotas sabía que no era justo, pero esa palabra no tenía cavidad en su mundo, debería estar acostumbrado.

Dormía, su hermanito dormía, su pecho bajaba y subía con agitación, el sudor le escurría por la frente y la expresión de su rostro revelaba dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación; no se atrevía a pensar en cualquier otra definición porque todo su ser se concentraba en la simple tarea de respirar…

Inhalar y exhalar.

Inhalar y exhalar.

Inhalar y exhalar.

A Itachi le habían enseñado como hacerlo, la mejor manera de mantener la calma en cualquier circunstancia, ya fuera que estuvieran matando a sus compañeros o siendo torturado hasta la muerte, sin importar los motivos, causas o consecuencias no podía ni debía caer en el pánico.

Siempre fue el mejor de su clase o grupo e incluso en la práctica estaba muy por encima de la media, práctico y efectivo, pero ahora; ese momento, ese lugar, esa situación, esa persona…escapaba de su control y no había entrenamiento posible que podría haberlo preparado para afrontarlo…

—Sa…su…ke—la palabra escapó de sus labios, temblorosa y frágil.

Hacía tantos, tantísimos años que no la pronunciaba en voz alta, al menos no intencional, se le escapaba entre sueños, pero el resto del tiempo la mantenía oculta, enterrada en lo más profundo de su corazón. Inconscientemente creía que si el mundo no se enteraba del nombre su hermano sería como si no existiera, lo dejaría marchar y entregaría a los brazos de la muerte.

Porque el destino, las opciones que le ofrecieron a su hermano Sasuke eran infinitamente peor que el más ardid y cruel Infierno.

Apenas fue consciente de cómo alzó al cuerpo inconsciente en brazos y colocó sobre la cama.

No se atrevió a hacer nada más por miedo a dañarlo, un oscuro moretón decoraba la mejilla derecha de su hermanito y ningún maquillaje lo cubriría por completo. Y esté sólo representaba la parte visible, no podía imaginar siquiera lo que se ocultaba tras el vivo kimono de colores.

Porque era tan bello.

Sasuke era tan perfecto y hermoso que siempre temió por su seguridad.

"El mundo busca destruir las cosas hermosas" le dijo su Padre un día al observar a Sasuke colorear un dibujo con crayones.

El debía tener ocho y Sasuke tres. La voz de Fugaku denotaba tal amargura y dolor que no necesito ninguna otra explicación para comprenderlo.

No se trataba de que sus Padres no amaran a Sasuke o lo consideraban indispensable, sino al contrario, lo querían tanto que temían por su futuro. Sasuke era bello, dulce y delicado; el mundo lo destrozaría. Ellos querían hacerlo fuerte, de esta forma podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Tendrían que hacerse muchos sacrificios, pero todo en aras de un bien mayor.

Sin embargo, él se prometió que mientras viviera, Sasuke no tendría que perder su belleza; lo protegería, incluso si la vida se le iba en ello.

Castañeaba, el cuerpo temblaba bajo las gruesas colchas. Colocó una comprensa de agua fresca sobre su frente para aliviar su fiebre y espero durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente termino por romperse y lloró, lloró como no lo hacía desde que tenía trece años.

Sasuke dormía y era de noche, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero lo sabía, la noche estaba impregnada a su piel de la misma manera que el dolor a su corazón. No podía ser posible. Él no tenía derecho a dormir ni a descansar durante las "horas laborables". Si alguna vez se desmayaba le rociaban con agua helada hasta que despertaba, a veces la combinaban en agua caliente, la dosis justa para despertarlo sin causarle daños permanentes. Sus dueños, todos aquellos que se hacían llamar "hombres libres" eran maestros de la tortura y el dolor…

La realidad le golpeó igual a un mazo.

Itachi. Estaba en la misma habitación que él o al menos creyó verlo al margen de la puerta, no podía tratarse de un sueño, ¿cierto? De niño tenía este tipo de fantasías y alucinaciones con frecuencia; soñaba que Itachi entraba a su habitación, mataba a los que le lastimaban, lo rescataba y lo llevaba lejos. Juró protegerlo "Por siempre jamás". ¿Por qué no cumplió su promesa? ¿Por qué le mintió? ¿Por qué lo abandonó?

¡Oh, sí! Porque Itachi era perfecto. Su primer Maestro tenía una costumbre horrorosa: le mostraba cualquier periódico, revista o nota donde su hermano apareciera y lo obligaba a leerla en voz alta cientos de veces, durante horas y horas repetía lo mismo una y otra y otra y otra vez, al terminar su garganta estaba tan reseca que apenas podía suspirar y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que incluso si lo amenazarán con someterlo a las más terribles de las torturas no podría derramar ninguna lágrima.

"_Itachi Uchiha se graduaba con honores de la Escuela Secundaria"_

"_Itachi Uchiha tenía la puntuación más alta en el Examen de Ingreso en la historia de las Fuerzas Especiales"_

"_Itachi Uchiha fue visto con la súper modelo Alisa Chister más de tres veces esta semana"_

Y él, él era violado noche tras noche por unos sádicos malnacidos que creían que ni siquiera tenía derecho a un nombre.

Sentía tanta rabia y dolor.

¿Por qué era tan diferente a su hermano?

Incluso ahora, tras tantos años seguía siendo lo mismo, él…muy por debajo de su perfecto hermano mayor, incapaz de alcanzarlo, incluso si muriera y reviviera diez veces, no valdría nada.

Abrió los ojos de pronto, le dolía la cabeza y tenía nauseas, quería vomitar, la habitación giraba a su alrededor y las luces lo aturdían.

Se llevó la mano hasta los ojos para cubrirse de la molesta luz, podía sentir la respiración de su hermano al lado. ¡Ojala le diera un ataque cardiaco y se muriera! Incluso escupiría sobre el cadáver.

—Hermano —llamó débilmente Itachi al ver que estaba despierto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo…

—¿Por qué no hacer lo que viniste a hacer?—arremetió de pronto esbozando una sonrisa insípida, sin gracia—. Me follas y te largas. Pagaste por esto, ¿no es así? Y mucho, porque tengo entendido que soy muy cotizado. Ya sabes, soy lo que ellos llaman la "Belleza Perfecta", tengo el cuerpo de un muchacho y los rasgos delicados de una chica. Un auténtico imán para los pervertidos.

—No entiendes, yo jamás te haría daño. ¡Escúchame un segundo, por Dios!

Itachi realmente estaba intentando mantener la calma, pero no podía. No cuando su hermano hablaba de una forma tan amarga, estaba consciente de que no debió esperar otra cosa, pero en realidad nunca esperó nada, mucho menos un reencuentro de ese tipo.

Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido, una chispa de miedo cruzó sus oscuros ojos negros y se asentó, de repente se veía tan expuesto, desvalido e indefenso. Volvía a temblar.

Era igual a estar en una burbuja de aire, en cualquier momento explotaría y arrasaría con todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

—Sasuke…

Y la burbuja explotó.

—¡No me llames, Sasuke! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Nunca más! ¡Mi nombre no es Sasuke! ¡Yo no soy un Uchiha! ¡Yo no soy nadie!

Itachi le observó con desconcierto, incapaz de tomar una decisión. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer en una situación así? Sujetarlo hasta que el ataque de pánico pasará, gritarle a ver si podían intercambiar dos frases como personas civilizadas.

Pero lo que a continuación sucedió, fue tan hilarante, ilógico y surrealista que ni siquiera en sus sueños más fantasiosos y perversos imagino algo remotamente parecido.

Sasuke se puso de pie, con aquel cuerpo, delgado y frágil que parecía incapaz de sostener a una persona con un semblante tan cansado y se le acercó lentamente, un paso tambaleante, pero seductor a la vez, sonreía, pero no mostraba sus dientes.

—¿Quieres que te muestre quién soy ahora?—preguntó en un susurro suave que sonó igual a un ronroneo amistoso—. Entonces te lo enseñare, hermano mayor y juró que no te arrepentirás. Entonces podrás volver a tu perfecto trabajo con tus perfectos compañeros y contarles lo perfecta que es tu vida.

Itachi seguía siendo más alto, aunque la diferencia era mínima comparada con la última vez que se vieron, ambos eran unos niños.

Observó a Sasuke arrodillarse frente a él y desabrocharle con dedos rápidos y agiles el pantalón y bajarle los bóxers, las manos pálidas, iguales a delicadas y costosas piezas de porcelana recorrieron su miembro con ternura y afecto; la situación rozaba en lo enfermizo y estaba seguro de que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía excitarse con su hermano, pero…el roce continuaba, de arriba abajo, lento y constante, sin darle tiempo a contenerse o enfrentarse al momento. Y sintiéndose como el peor ser humano en la historia comenzó a parársele, poco a poco, incapaz de contenerse la excitación fue en aumento y un gemido de placer escapó de sus labios.

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa perversa—. Fui entrenado por los mejores, sé lo que hago.

Y sus labios empezaron a esparcir besos y caricias a lo largo del pene, a veces se detenían en alguna zona y lamían con especial avidez y no poco esfuerzo, succionaban e incluso sus dientes, tan blancos y puros como las perlas se permitían el atrevimiento de rozarle, sin lastimarlo…sólo arañando y provocando que las ganas de liberarse aumentarán, pero las manos de Sasuke lo sujetaban y contenían.

"Aún no es el momento" le decía con su expresión, sin necesitar palabras.

Y su boca se abrió por completo y en un segundo introdujo el duro y largo miembro de Itachi en su boca, ensanchando sus labios para que cupiera por completo.

Y empezó a marcar el ritmo, mucho más deprisa que antes, incluso agresivo…su lengua que hasta antes sólo succiono y lamió ahora se deslizaba a lo largo de todo su miembro, igual a una serpiente traviesa que gozará con irritarlo.

No pudo contenerse más y en cuestión de segundos liberó su semilla dentro de la boca de su hermano que incluso mientras la tragaba con la misma facilidad que si fuera agua, recorría con la lengua su miembro, ahora flácido, en búsqueda de otra ronda. No hubo placer, sólo dolor y humillación.

¿Acaso Sasuke intentaba decirle que así era como se sentía?

Paralizado, incapaz de actuar o reclamar. Un títere al que podían usar a su antojo porque a nadie le importaba cosas como sus sentimientos o emociones.

Empezaba a sentir como una nueve erección estaba en camino y seguramente habría continuado si en ese instante Sasuke no se hubiera separado por un segundo para agregar:

—Mi nombre es 845698.

Fue en ese instante que el hechizo se rompió y empujó a Sasuke, quién corrió a encerrarse al baño.

—Vete, por favor…—le susurró en un tono neutro, carente de enfado, enojo o seducción.

Se subió los pantalones y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

Sacaría a Sasuke de esa habitación.

Así fuera lo último que hiciera.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

La inspiración regreso al fin, bien…esté, no sé qué decir.

¿Les gustan los capis cortos o largos?

Bueno, a veces siento que se escriben solos, jajaja…así que, si este quedo corto, lo siento, no daba para más. Lo escribí de jalón, hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

Pasando a lo siguientes, pues…cuando empecé a escribir esto, pues no tenía idea de adónde iban los tiros, es decir…quería hacer un Uchihacest de Comfort , era todo cuanto tenía y aunque no era mucho, era algo, mis dedos volaron por el teclado y crearon aquel primer capi. Después tuve un bloqueo y aunque escribí algunas cosas, me costaron horrores…historia aparte.

Ahora, ya tengo una idea parcial de por dónde va esto, no es mucho, pero sé que es lo que quiero y después de leerme las biografias de los Uchiha en Wiki como 10 veces tengo algo. Siendo franca, vi hasta el 60 de Naruto y 100 del Shipuden, creo que Madara es el malo, Pain quería alcanzar la paz y Kishimoto esta traumado con los los flash—back por los mega spoilers que yo misma me aviento, jeje…así que bueno, batallo con el OoC. Esto me lleva agradecer a quienes me ayudaron con la personalidad de los Uchiha, tengo claro que Sasuke no baja la cabeza tan fácilmente, tiene orgullo e Itachi, bueno…ni hablar, si me lo preguntan, Kishi planeaba al principio hacerlo el malo, maloso, malísimo…pero al final decidió trolear a las fans. Ya…delirios aparte, y no me maten por esto. A lo que iba es que disculpe que no les agradezca personalmente, no significa que sea una grosera sin remedio o algo así; sino que nunca se me ocurre que decir…gasto tres líneas en el saludo y tres en la despedida, lo que no es pretexto, pero me hace sentir "estúpida"; más de lo usual, quiero decir…Así que perdonen, jeje, me gusta mucho leerlos, porque me ayuda a fijarme por donde encaminarme.

En conclusión, espero seguir escribiendo esta cosita…aunque aún no tengo claro que onda con el lemon, al principio no pensaba hacerlo, porque me considero de mala a pésima pasando por "No tiene redención" para describir escenas de sexo, sin embargo sería algo "casi nuevo" para mí. ¿Quieren lemon? ¿Se arriesgarían a confiar en los lemon de una persona que escribió en su profile,( cito textualmente) lo siguiente…?

"Mi mayor enemigo al momento de escribir es el lemon, realmente doy asco...así que jamás de los jamases escribiré uno y si lo hago con toda seguridad será malo".

En fin, total…la pregunta está abierta, de cualquier forma me centrare en las emociones que son los que realmente me interesa.

Y bueno, ya sean una o cien personas las que leen, Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, antes que nada, gracias a los que comentaron en el capi anterior. Significa mucho para mí que haya alguien detrás leyendo y como siempre estoy abierta a cualquier crítica. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**

**narutiana**

**Marcia Andrea**

**Neko uke chan**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**1**

Itachi subió a su automóvil, introdujo la llave y escuchó el suave ronroneo del auto al momento de encenderse, se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad y empezó a conducir; todos sus sentidos se centraron en el mero y simple acto de sostener y girar el volante y pisar los pedales. En algún punto tuvo que detenerse, junto a un parque, en una zona oscura. Retiró la llave, la metió–en su bolsillo derecho— donde siempre la guardaba y vomitó, empapó los costosos asientos de cuero, su ropa de marca, el volante e incluso el espejo retrovisor.

Devolvió la hamburguesa a medio digerir que recordaba haber tomado como cena improvisada durante la tarde, la cerveza que Deidara le ofreció en su apartamento y el par de bebidas que aceptó en la casa de citas, vomitó a chorros, hasta que no quedó nada más que expulsar bilis y saliva, los residuos le escurrieron por la comisura de labios. Permaneció un largo rato ahí, con la cabeza recargada en el cabecero del automóvil con una expresión de total y completa indiferencia y la mirada perdida, en medio de la inmundicia y un horroroso dolor de cabeza.

Había intentado llegar hasta la banqueta para vaciar su estomago, pero falló y allí estaba, en medio de la nada, solo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin la menor idea de que hacer.

Tal vez lo mejor sería tomar un arma, dispararle a Sasuke y luego darse un tiro en la garganta, asegurando su muerte.

Pero Sasuke no merecía eso, ¿cierto? No merecía nada de lo que le sucedió.

"_A veces cosas malas le pasan a las personas buenas"_

Le dijo su Madre cuando era un niño y leyó en el periódico que un grupo de terroristas había atacado un Hospital donde estaban internados mujeres embarazadas y niños pequeños, incluso más chiquitos que Sasuke. De eso se trataba, el Destino era una perra caprichosa que a veces se daba aires caritativos de grandeza y otras se regodeaba en el sufrimiento que ella misma causaba.

Su Padre en cambio no fue tan amable con su respuesta.

"_Todo se trata de consecuencias, Itachi. Si una mariposa aletea sus alas aquí puede provocar un huracán al otro lado del mundo. Sea cual sea tu decisión, alguien sufrirá o será feliz a causa de esto. Debes estar listo para hacerte responsable por tus actos"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de limpiarse con el dorso de la mano la saliva que le escurría por la boca.

No podía sentarse a auto compadecerse y pensar en viejas filosofías. Debía actuar porque Sasuke sería quién sufriría las consecuencias. Podía odiarlo si quería, incluso despreciarlo, él sería capaz de dar la vida por él, su hermano menor merecía cualquier sacrificio.

Sólo fue víctima del huracán que sus padres provocaron.

Porque todo mundo podía fingir que estaba bien y desviar la mirada y disfrutar de los muchos beneficios que se le ofrecían, pero no era cierto. Ese mundo, esa forma de tratar a otros seres humanos no era correcta y más de uno lo pensaba, pero nadie lo decía.

Por comodidad y miedo. Cualquier sospecha de "Traición" de un ciudadano promedio ameritaba un interrogatorio en lo que mejor que podía sucederle es que le tocará un novato que no supiera cómo mantener el "acusado" con vida el tiempo suficiente para extraer información valiosa; en caso de que no fueran tan afortunado le asignarían alguien como Itachi y el escuadrón del que formaba parte. No era una regla, pero todas la asumían como tal: Mucho dolor y ningún descanso.

El estomago se le revolvía sólo de pensarlo. Había tantas maneras de provocar dolor sin infringir un daño grave externo, la mente era otra cosa.

El Gobierno era bastante claro en sus diatribas.

Tenían comida en abundancia, lujos al por mayor y diversiones de todo tipo por doquier. Cero índice de criminalidad, un sistema de salud eficiente y un sistema educativo que rayaba en la excelencia, además de la oportunidad de liberar sus tensiones personales, emocionales o sexuales en un hermoso y siempre complaciente esclavo ¿Qué más podían pedir? Nada. A cambio sólo exigían lealtad absoluta.

La mayoría de las personas lo aceptaba sin quejas ni reclamos, mientras a ellas no les afectará qué más daba lo que pasará con los otros, a esos que ni siquiera eran considerados ciudadanos de segunda clase, meros objetos de placer.

Pero había un grupo que no estaba de acuerdo con ello. El Gobierno se limitaba a llamarlos "Traidores", una palabra en contra de la Sociedad en una reunión social, un comentario chocante en medio del parque, un niño que casualmente comentaba con sus compañeros de juegos cosas que decían en su casa y se suponía estaban prohibidas y tenías a un escuadrón a la puerta de tu casa, arrastrándote en pijamas y listo para exprimirte hasta la última gota de información sin importar el medio que emplearán.

Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha fueron las cabezas de un grupo rebelde que buscaba dar un Golpe de Estado y cuyos planes constaba de varias etapas, varias de ellas a largo plazo y que al parecer lo incluían a él y a su hermano una vez crecieran, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de la razón de su lucha o la causa que perseguían, cuando finalmente tuvo el valor para preguntar ellos le respondieron que se lo diría cuando estuviera listo. Ese día nunca llegó.

Alguien los descubrió y toda la familia Uchiha fue torturada y ejecutada, incluyéndolo.

Recordarlo aún le producía nauseas, pero por alguna extraña razón le perdonaron la vida. Suponía que a causa de sus habilidades físicas y mentales que se encontraban muy por encima de la media, sin embargo años después supo la razón. Durante el interrogatorio no lloró ni suplico piedad siquiera una sola vez, su rostro deformado a causa de los golpes contestó a las preguntas con indiferencia y resistió hasta el final. Tras muchas horas lo entendieron, no les podía decir nada porque no sabía nada. Al día siguiente lo llevaron a un hospital y el segundo día ya tenía a una amable pareja de adultos de mediana edad que le sonreía y le llamaban "Hijo".

El Estado le había perdonado, sería entrenado para formar parte de los escuadrones de élite y tendría una vida plena y satisfactoria. No tenía porque pagar por los errores de sus progenitores. La ejecución de su familia se transmitió un mes después o al menos de los Uchiha que sobrevivieron a los interrogatorios, su Padre no estaba entre ellos, su Madre sí. Fue rápido, preciso y cruel. Una muestra de lo que le pasaría a cualquiera que se opusiera al Estado.

Sasuke no estaba entre ellos, su nombre tampoco figuraba entre los que fallecieron antes.

Seguía vivo, en algún lugar que no alcanzaba siquiera a imaginar, su hermanito permanecía con vida.

—Se lo merecían—le dijo al hombre que le asignaron como Tutor y le alimentaba con papilla en el Hospital mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas.

Durante el interrogatorio se replegó a sí mismo para protegerse, oculto todas sus emociones: desesperación, dolor, miedo, de alguna manera su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que esa era la única forma que tenía de salir con vida.

Y desde ese día dejo de expresar sus emociones, porque sabía que una vez que lo hiciera, no podría parar.

Ahora debía volver a hacerlo por Sasuke, necesitaba ir por él y llevarlo consigo; incluso si eso significaba perder parte de su humanidad en el proceso.

Pero esa noche, tras el reencuentro con su hermano, sintiéndose asqueado y fascinado a la vez, feliz y desesperado, al borde de un colapso mental y al filo de un precipicio, lloró, sollozó y gimió como nunca antes y suplicó, rogó por un perdón que no se merecía.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto Sasuke…lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

En algún punto de la noche más amarga de su vida, recobró la compostura, se ajustó el cinturón y condujo hasta su casa.

Llorar no sirvió de nada antes, ahora tampoco lo haría.

**2**

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado al dolor, uno termina habituándose al igual que al hambre, los malos tratos, los insultos y las palizas. No deberías, pero el cuerpo e incluso la mente terminan adaptándose a todo tipo de situaciones con el fin de sobrevivir con algo de cordura. Y desde hacía algún tiempo, no demasiado para ser francos o quizás menos del que le gustaría aprendió a sobrellevar las cosas para no enloquecer y conservar un poco de su dignidad, no mucha, pero si la suficiente para seguir considerándose a sí mismo un ser humano.

Pero la noche anterior fue demasiada como para simplemente morderse los labios, apretar los puños y fingir que no le importaba.

Los clientes que recibió antes o después eran poco más que un borrón en su memoria, si gimieron o descargaron su semilla sobre o dentro de él, si lo mordieron, magullaron o escupieron, no lo recordaba. Su mente estaba ocupada por Itachi, no existía nada más en este o cualquier otro mundo; incluso en sus sueños lo recordaba.

Y dolía tanto, más de lo que alguna vez imagino. Porque al final de cuentas era un dolor vacío y profundo del que no podía escapar, recluirse no era una opción, ponerse a pensar en otra cosa tampoco.

Se acurrucó en el rincón de su jaula y oculto bajo las mantas, la habitación se hallaba sumida en la oscuridad y el frío penetraba a través de sus finas prendas, silencio, casi podía escuchar su respiración agitada.

Odiaba las noches, pero también detestaba el día porque se encontraba casi siempre solo, sin más compañía que las memorias de su infancia que lentamente comenzaban a borrarse y ahora…Itachi. Ojala hubiera tenido suficiente anoche y no volviera nunca más. Aunque lo odiaba, también lo amaba y al final de cuentas sabía que él no tenía el potencial de su hermano y no era culpa de nadie, tal vez de sus padres por tener un deficiente hijo menor, pero no de Itachi o de él. No es como si hubiera pedido nacer.

Si "ellos" hubieran visto una pizca de talento en él, tal vez no lo habrían degradado a ese nivel.

Ahora no importaba, viviría y moriría de esa manera. Nunca se había sabido de que un Esclavo escapará del dominio de su "Amo" o "El Estado"; tenían varios chips implantados que les permitían localizarlos donde sea que se escondiera, el peor y con mucho más peligroso se encontraba en su cerebro, imposible de extraer sin ocasionar la muerte.

Odiaba esa jaula, la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. No era pequeña y tampoco desagradable, incluso se podría decir que era una de las habitaciones más cómodas y confortables en la que había estado desde que lo introdujeron a ese mundo. El suelo estaba acolchonado y un montón de mantas de la más alta calidad en un rincón de la misma le servían como cama, incluso tenía una pequeña lámpara y una amplia colección de novelas que su actual "Amo" le venía obsequiando desde su "regreso". A veces leía durante horas, otras simplemente se acurrucaban en la oscuridad reviviendo viejas memorias y pensaba en la sonrisa de su Madre, los ojos duros de su Padre y la dulce voz de Itachi que le contaba un cuento antes de dormir, entonces lloraba, en silencio, sin gemidos ni sollozos de por medio, nadie lo veía o escuchaba…era más fácil de esta forma.

Sin embargo continuaba siendo una jaula, dorada y con hermosos barrotes, pero una jaula al fin y al cabo, pequeña, estrecha y humillante, suspendida unos cinco metros en el suelo y que lo hacía sentir igual a un animal, el viento nunca corría, el Sol jamás lo quemaba y el sonido de la lluvia no alcanzaba a escucharse.

Se envolvió en las mantas y espero a que anocheciera, rogando porque Itachi no regresará. No sabría como actuaría esta vez, ni si tendría la fuerza suficiente para no lanzarse a los brazos del Héroe de su infancia.

Quería odiarlo porque representaba todo lo que jamás podría llegar a ser y además era mucho más sencillo que amarlo, dolía menos y también menos confuso.

Lentamente fue cayendo en la duermevela, atento al menor sonido y de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y una figura rápida introdujo la llave en la cerradura de su jaula, abrió los ojos con desgano para encontrarse con el rostro de Kabuto.

—El Maestro Orochimaru ha solicitado verte.

Se puso de pie con desgana y siguió al muchacho de anteojos; habría preferido continuar acostado, pero la idea de intercambiar un par de insultos con su actual Amo no le parecía especialmente desagradable. Era un comerciante y tenía un par de reglas, simples de seguir; a veces él mismo las rompía, pero no con mucha frecuencia, además casi le trataba como un ser humano, ninguno de sus Maestros Anteriores lo hizo antes, por lo que esta era una excepción, no del todo agradable, sino al menos tolerable.

Era una casa bonita, elegante y hogareña, le recordaba a donde había vivido con sus padres. Orochimaru la odiaba, amantes de los cuartos oscuros y húmedos como toda Serpiente, pero tenía algunos negocios sucios que mantener y los beneficios que le proporcionaban sus casas de citas le ayudaban a financiar sus bizarros experimentos, bien valía la pena ese pequeño sacrificio.

Entró a la conocida habitación, estaba familiarizado con esta, demasiado tal vez, en especial la cama; por lo que el conjunto, pese a su expresiva belleza e innata elegancia le incomodaba, una avalancha de malos recuerdos arrasó con su mente, los ignoró y se dirigió hasta el mini bar donde se sirvió un buen chorro de whisky y lo tragó sin apenas respirar y de inmediato se volvió a servir, se detuvo por el quinto trago, algo mareado se dejo caer sobre la cama sin elegancia.

Era un adicto al alcohol, tabaco, drogas y cualquier cosa que le hicieran perder la cabeza y mataran un par de neuronas en el proceso, de repente pensar demasiado no ayudaba mucho en su situación.

Casi podía ver la sonrisa que Orochimaru le dedicaba desde un extremo de la habitación.

—¿Puedes dejar de fingir que lees?

Su último dueño cerró el libro y se lo arrojó, lo golpeó en su pecho, lo sostuvo e intento leerlo, las letras se mezclaban; necesitaba un par de minutos para que su Sistema se acostumbrará al alcohol.

El hombre se deslizó por la habitación con la elegancia y silencio propio de una serpiente y de pronto lo tenía sentado junto a él, sosteniendo su cabeza y vaciando un chorro de alcohol en su garganta, obligándolo a tomárselo todo, le quemaba, pero trago lo mejor que pudo para no ahogarse, aunque gran parte del contenido de la botella termino derramándose sobre la cama. Bien, ahora estaba ebrio. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

¡Oh, sí! Orochimaru le llamaba para hacerle la misma propuesta una y otra vez, siempre la rechazaba, incluso si se encontraba en un viaje psicodélico a causa de las drogas o vomitando varios litros de alcohol.

—Sé mi "Esclavo Personal", Sasuke —le pidió una vez más jugando con sus mechones oscuros.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Púdrete—respondió apartándolo de un manotazo.

Se puso de pie y desvistió, sólo traía puesto un pantalón corto y una camisa deslavada varias tallas más grandes que la que le correspondían. Una vez desnudo se dejó caer sobre la cama, al lado de Orochimaru, sin ceremonias ni pretensiones, de cualquier manera lo violaría, mejor apresurar las cosas y terminar con esa mala farsa. Jamás cedería, nunca aceptaría. Prefería morir antes que convertirse en la "puta" de Orochimaru, cualquier otro estaría bien, valdría le pena, pero jamás esa serpiente.

—Te dije que algún día aceptarías, ¿lo recuerdas?

Orochimaru recorría los moretones y verdugones en el cuerpo de Sasuke, no eran hermosos, sino todo lo contrario, insípidos, sin gracia, descuidados; él por el contrario creía que las cicatrices eran algo realmente hermoso merecedoras de ser tratadas con reverencia, les profesaba un fervor casi religioso. No podían ser muchas, pero tampoco pocas y cada una debía tener un significado especial.

De las muchas marcas que decoraban el cuerpo de Sasuke, su favorita y la única que realmente le importaba era la que se ocultaba en el muslo derecho de Sasuke, pequeña, pero fácilmente visible…introdujo su mano entre las piernas de Sasuke y acarició el contorno de la piel cicatrizada, si cerraba los ojos podía oler la carne quemada y escuchar el grito de agonía de un niñito de ocho años que nunca había conocido un dolor más profundo que una rodilla raspada.

—845698—repitió acariciando el área—. Es hermoso, eres hermoso.

Sasuke tenía problemas para ocultar sus emociones frente a sus clientes, generalmente gimoteaba o sollozaba en los peores momentos, intentaba reprimirse, pero nunca lo conseguía.

Con Orochimaru era diferente, se sumía en un estado de hipnosis donde nada importaba, ni él mismo.

Al final de cuentas ese fue su primer Dueño, quién lo marco como de su propiedad y le arrebató la inocencia por primera vez. A lo largo de los años lo cedió varias veces, a Amos especialmente crueles y perversos, pero siempre lo recuperaba; podía ser el más considerado en relación a su bienestar físico: lo alimentaba tres veces al día, le permitía leer y lo dejaba descansar el tiempo suficiente, pero al mismo tiempo, era el más perverso.

Cuando era un niño, le dijo que llegaría el día en que le rogaría por ser de su exclusiva propiedad. En ese entonces era demasiado ingenuo e inocente y de inmediato le suplicó y rogo por pertenecerle sólo a él. Por supuesto que Orochimaru no acepto, era demasiado pronto le contestó con una sonrisa, antes de entregarlo al que sería su próximo Amo. Un viejo gordo y calvo incapaz de llegar al orgasmo sino tenía de por medio horas y horas de gritos de dolor de una de sus víctimas infantiles.

"_Cuando llegues a mí, pequeño Sasuke, estarás completamente roto y serás más hermoso que nunca"_

Pero el tiempo no lo volvió más dulce o complaciente, sino duro e inflexible.

Aún tenía el poder sobre una sola cosa de su vida, una última decisión y no elegiría servirle a Orochimaru.

De lo contrario, el niño que alguna vez fue o el adulto que pudo llegar a ser se perderían para siempre.

Y Sasuke Uchiha no sería más que un nombre en una lista sin significado alguno.

—Llegará el día en que aceptarás, mi pequeño—ronroneó Orochimaru poniéndose de pie—. Yo nunca me equivocó—. Vístelo, Kabuto—le dijo al muchacho que esperaba en un rincón de la habitación.

Sasuke se sobresaltó de pronto, extrañado ante la petición. El repertorio habitual consistía de un cóctel de drogas, seguido de un sexo vacío, discusiones filosóficas y una despedida fría y distante. Esta simple acción se salía del molde.

—¿Crees en las Revoluciones, Sasuke?—le preguntó Orochimaru mientras Kabuto lo arrastraba hasta el cuarto de baño y enjuagaba con varios tipo de jabones aromáticos y agua caliente. No contesto—. Las revoluciones inician cuando un grupo de personas descubre que hay algo mal, igual que un puñado de niñitos en el parque que descubren un día que el matón en curso no es tan grande como parece y ellos son más fuertes que él y si se unen tienen la oportunidad de estar arriba, encima de él, del que hasta hace unos momentos les parecía igual de inmenso que una montaña. Inician por nimiedades, una palabra inoportuna en la boca de un político poco agraciado, una fotografía simple capaz de conmover, una historia triste a la que tomar por referencia. ¿Sabes a que conducen las Revoluciones?

—A la guerra—respondió observando a Orochimaru al pie de la puerta. El adulto se acercó hasta él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, lastimando sus mejillas.

—¿Y qué producen las Guerras?

"Dolor, muerte, destrucción" pensó casi al instante, pero algo le decía que esa no era la respuesta que Orochimaru esperaba escuchar.

—Dinero—respondió desviando la vista y sintiendo el tirón de Orochimaru exigiendo su plena atención.

—¿Quieres iniciar una Revolución, Sasuke?

**3**

Tenía quince años, pero cambiaría el mundo. La gente entendería, algún día tendrían que hacerlo y entonces se arrepentirían y pedirían perdón y sufrirían mucho, pero alguien debía mostrarles que eso estaba mal.

Bastaba con que una sola persona se levantará y se los dijera, entonces otra lo apoyaría y otra y otra, la cadena iría creciendo cada vez más y llegaría el día en que sería tan larga y fuerte que nadie sería capaz de romperla.

Naruto creía en eso, en la bondad de la gente.

Lo hicieron antes, podrían volver a repetirlo. Se trataba sólo de intentarlo y de que ese "Héroe" que decidiera ponerse de pie y levantar la voz no terminará tres metros bajo tierra o incluso algo peor.

En ese nación algunas personas eran tratadas como esclavas, inferiores a los animales, hubo un tiempo, no muy lejano y demasiado cercano en que su país de origen se hallaba envuelto en la misma situación, pero personas como su Padre lucharon para que las cosas fueran diferentes y muchas de esas mismas personas también murieron durante la lucha; pero dejaron un mensaje que floreció igual a una semilla en un campo reseco que sólo necesitaba un poco de agua y abono para crecer.

Había llegado su turno de luchar, pero antes tendría que ensuciarse un poco las manos.

—¿Estás seguro que esta es una buena idea?—le preguntó a Kakashi, su guardaespaldas mientras veía algo intimidado la enorme mansión custodiada por hombres para quienes la palabra "rudo" se quedaba un tanto corta.

—Confía en mí, Naruto—le respondió su Maestro con un gesto aburrido—. No te habría traído sino fuera seguro, esto se trata de política. No puedes esperar que acepten tus ideas "vanguardistas" si antes no simpatizas con las suyas.

—¡Pero no me interesa simpatizar con esos imbe…!—Kakashi lo calló tapando su boca, ese niño estúpido no entendía que estaban como meros intermediarios en un país que no aceptaba extranjeros ni toleraba protestas. Tenía el corazón, la pasión y las ganas, pero carecía del cerebro; sin embargo le caía bien a casi todo mundo y era muy popular entre los medios de comunicación, por lo que Tsunade lo envió a regañadientes, siguiendo el consejo de Jiraiya e ignorando las opiniones de los que lo consideraban por mucho la peor opción.

Kakashi lo sabía. Necesitaban un rostro, el nombre era lo de menos, la edad y el sexo también, pero una imagen con la que gente fuera capaz de fraternizar era un rasgo fundamental para encabezar una Revolución.

Por supuesto que eso no garantizaba el éxito, pero ya había funcionado una vez, ¿por qué no lo haría de nuevo? Y Naruto era la prueba andante de lo mismo.

La fotografía de un niñito recogiendo las sobras del piso del hombre más poderoso de "La Nación" fue suficiente para que la gente tuviera el valor de ponerle un alto al sistema que mataba a miles de personas al año. Y ese niñito era Naruto Uzumaki.

El mismo que estaba arriesgando algo más que su libertad al visitar ese país.

—Entremos—susurró Kakashi al oído de Naruto una vez dejo de forcejear.

Naruto asintió dócilmente una vez lo libero.

—Repasemos las reglas—le dijo muy seriamente-. ¿Número uno?

—No hago comentarios respecto a su aborrecible sistema de esclavos.

—¿Número dos?

—No lo escupo, golpeo o grito si maltrata a otra persona frente a mí.

—¿Número tres?

—No respiro…—refunfuño entre dientes. Todo eso era estúpido, entre más pronto alguien llegará y se lo dijera, antes lo aceptarían.

—Naruto…

—Escucho, pienso y razonó antes de hablar, incluso si se trata de pedir un vaso de agua—recitó con fastidio.

—Buen chico—felicitó Kakashi alborotando su cabello—. ¡Ahora, vamos!

Dos figuras salieron al exterior y permanecieron al pie de la puerta; los ojos de Naruto de inmediato se centraron en el pequeño y menudo cuerpo de un muchacho de su edad, tenía un aspecto frágil, pero en ningún momento lo confundirías con una chica y un rostro de facciones delicadas que todavía conservaba las formas redondeadas propias de la niñez y adolescencia.

—¿Es él?—preguntó Naruto reprimiendo un chillido de emoción.

—Eso parece…

—¡Es perfecto!—gritó el rubio antes de bajar a toda prisa y correr a abrazarlo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Extrañaron a Itachi, yo también…dejen que se vaya a su rincón emo, ya en serio, no ha pasado ni un día completo en el fic, así que…¿?. Lo que sea, antes que nada esto no será en ningún momento un NaruSasu o viceversa, es un Uchihacest, ¿de acuerdo? Odio los tríos amorosos, me sacan de quicio…pero creo en la amistad.

Ya empecé a leerme el manga de Naruto Shippuden, me faltan, no sé…como 20 tomos, pero voy avanzando. Por lo que debo disculparme, que es eso de ponerse escribir sobre unos personajes que apenas conoces, lo sé…no merezco perdón y no es broma, pero lo hecho, hecho esta..., (¿?)

He estado hojeando el manga de Naruto a nivel general y descubrí que a Itachi siempre nos lo muestran a través de los ojos de los demás y el tipo no tiene expresiones, es en serio…siempre tiene esa expresión de eterno hastío y mutismo, incluso cuando llora. Es como una hoja en blanco, jejeje…debe haber pequeñas sutilezas de por miedo, pero me parece una excelente técnica por parte de Kishimoto. Al final te deja en ascuas…"¿Quién es el verdadero Itachi?"

Y Sasuke, a grandes rasgos es difícil verle un lado tierno, a diferencia de otros personajes de animes, es un tipo rudo dibujado de manera bonita que va pisoteando a cualquiera que le diga que 2+2 no es igual a cinco; cuesta verle el lado lindo…aunque eso sí, el tipo es fácil de influir y con una personalidad muy marcada a diferencia de Itachi. Me gustan sus extremos.

Como sea, me despido…al final llegue a un acuerdo con el lemon, sólo cuando lo amerite realmente, es todo, sin caer en lo soso, vacío y "Por qué si", nada personal, pero después de leer un par de novelas de temática homosexual, me parece que a veces esta misma no se respeta, hasta el 60% de una novela se centra en esto y deja la trama perdida por ahí. No soy NADIE para criticar, pero me gusta leer historias con trama y fingir que las creo…o fingir que creo que las creo. ¿What?

Cualquier crítica, queja, sugerencia será bien recibida. Gracias por leer.


End file.
